bluescluesfandomcom-20200213-history
A Snowy Day
A Snowy Day is the 10th episode of Blue's Clues from season 1. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Sidetable *Bear *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Tickety *Felt Friends *Calendar Girl (debut) *Snowman (debut) Recap It's a snowy day and we're going outside to play. They play a game of Blue's Clues to figure out what Blue wants to do in the snow. The 1st clue was a carrot. Later on, they observe snowflake patterns with Mr. Salt & Mrs. Pepper. In the Skidoo segment, they help a calendar girl to fix the scene depicted in a calendar picture to match the winter season. After skidooing back home, Steve finds the 2nd clue on a hat. We also help Blue to figure what she's missing when she loses some winter clothing items while trying to get dressed to get ready to go outside. Mailbox comes inside and shakes the snow off. Some get on the thinking chair. In the letter, some kids were making paper snowflakes. Not long after that, Steve finds the 3rd clue on a big snowball. Steve draws it out and returns to the thinking chair to put all 3 clues together. The clues were a carrot, a hat and a snowball. Steve thought that they could put the snowball in the hat and have a snowball sundae with a carrot on top. That was a silly answer. The viewer studied the 3 clues and thought making a snowman was a better idea. After figuring Blue's Clues, Steve & Blue had out to make a snowman. After that, Steve sings the now its time for So Long Song and this episode ends. Trivia/Goofs *The Sleding music was later used in the Season Three holiday special Blue's Big Holiday. *The Ice Skating music was later used in the Season 2 episode Math. *This is the only episode appearance of Calendar Girl. * This was the third episode to use No It's a clue from Adventures in Art. * This marks that this is the first time the third clue was found straight after the Video Letter segment. * Snow wasn't seen until later after the intro. * This would consider to be a Winter episode. * A picture of their own house was on the yellow picture frame. * Steve's skidoo tone accidently plays when Blue skidooed into the calendar. * This episode is the second of two on the VHS release of "Blue's Big Holiday" and the DVD release of "Blue's First Holiday." ** The video uses a combined credits sequence which doesn't properly separate the crew from each episode. ** The format used is Season 3 Generic. * The music clip from the credits is heard from Blue's Big Musical. * There is a Nickelodeon logo shaped as a bone in Snack Time, and Geography * Just like the later episode Magenta Comes Over, the Mailtime Segment takes place rather close to the end instead of more torwards the middle. * Steve does not look happy during the Mailtime song. * This is the first time to have a clue moving by itself while making a sound. * Mailbox and Tickety Tock did not appear during the theme song. ** Same with The Trying Game. Gallery maxresdefault_2.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-06-28-16h34m12s60.png MAIL_snowy_day.jpg Video Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Season 1 Category:Season One Category:Episodes with Original Lyrics Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Incorrect Answer Category:1996 Category:Steve Episodes Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Takes Place Near the End Category:Episodes Where Mailtime Happens Before Finding the Third Clue Category:Episodes Where the Characters Join in Blue's Activities Associated After Solving the Clues Category:Book Category:VHS Category:DVD Category:The same voice say no Category:Wrong Answer Category:Steve says the wrong answer Category:Seasons dvd Category:Steve Burns Category:Blue's Modern Singing for the Mailtime Song Category:1st season Category:Classic Blue's Clues Category:Season 1 Category:Steve's 1st season Category:Episodes Where Steve is On the Left Side at the End of the Mailtime Song Category:Blue's Clues XP Category:Episodes Where A Clue Is Found Where Steve Or Joe Skidoo Back Home